


Just Another Night

by hipstermom



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipstermom/pseuds/hipstermom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Herondale is haunted by memories of the past. His life is a collection of tragic happenings and sometimes the simplest things can save the mind for a few moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short rambling about on of the nights that he spent away from the institute. Potentially pre-series.

William was known for his late night escapades. They were expected of him at this point. The only breathe wasted on his time away from the institute was Jem’s quiet mumbling of, “how late would he be tonight?” It truly was a cycle, but not the one most believe it to be. Popular opinion put Will at a brothel or a pub, but very rarely could he ever be found in such a place for long. The truth was simple: the boy did not like being drunk. Being intoxicated only served to heighten his self-loathing and makes it harder to push away the unbearable memories. 

Most nights were spent like this one; wet and dreary atop a random building. London nights weren’t always as bad as this particular night. The rain was everlasting and the wind fast as his favorite horse, but William still sat upon the roof of the institute. Dark, blue eyes blinked as droplets flicked off his lashes, the rain streaked his cheeks like the tears he dare not shed. Surely, the boy would catch an illness later, but it would not make any difference to him. 

The Herondale’s thoughts were absent, his mind blank. Something about the rain or even just the pungent smell of the river nearby served to eliminate the utter suffering he faced, did away with the guilt. It left him with a glorious emptiness that was never quite enough. However, he had no choice but to take the blissful moments of tortuously cold freedom for what he was given. If chilly bones and a stuffy nose was the price he was to pay for momentary peace of mind, so be it. William would gladly endure Jem’s chastising to rid himself the images of his previous life. To rid himself of the constant burden. 

The rain slowed enough to draw his attention back to the quiet London streets and a sad smile donned his lips mechanically. The thunderous sound of silence brought all of the missing negativity back to him and that was his cue. His break from the burden he bore was over and Jem was expecting him.


End file.
